


I Just Wanna Dance With You

by FrostyLee



Series: Lee Fallon Prompts [3]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Elias cuts in, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Prompt: Masquerade (not necessarily during Halloween) where Lee and pairing of choice meet, their costumes serendipitously compliment each other.





	I Just Wanna Dance With You

The atmosphere was filled with tension and the room felt stuffy to the point of Lee needing to have some fresh air to breathe. Everyone was trying to get their attention, but they'd have none of it. This person wanted money. That person wanted fame. All the same dreary people hoping to use them if any of the people married them. Rude, tedious, and such a chore. It was a wonder why they amused the prospect of even agreeing to come for Cathy. That's right.

His molemate had blackmailed them.

She had the panda bear’s number. A warning that she'd call him to make further arrangements for them if they didn't come to the masquerade. They huffed and almost refused until they spotted Cathy’s two children. Andrea and Adam were pleading with their eyes with them to say yes. Once they looked back to the woman, they sighed deeply and nodded very reluctantly. She hugged them close with a promise they'd adore the party.

Cathy never warned them they'd be the guest of honor.

She also didn’t say that she’d invite the panda bear. The woman told them a half-truth as to not raise any suspicions from Lee. They’d always been able to read her like an open book since they became fast friends. The man was always dangled in front of them as a joke for Cathy to get what she wanted from them. Their love for her never waned, even through her teasing and jokes.

Speak of the devil, James leaned against the railing next to them. He was blessedly silent for a while, which was nice. Better than that, the man was looking out instead of staring at Lee. A sigh of relief left the enby and the two stayed quiet a little longer until James held his hand out. Grey blue eyes met dark brown to ask without words what was being offered. There would be no funny business with Lee. This party was about Cathy, not them.

“Just a dance, I promise.”

“You know if you lie, there will be repercussions.” Lee observed the hand for a moment. Nothing was wrong with James honestly. He was very charming and devilishly handsome. Just not someone Lee could see themselves spending the rest of their life with. Their heart broke at the thought of breaking James’s own. No helping it they supposed.

“No lies or tricks.”

With that reassurance, Lee took the hand and was guided to the dance floor.

As the two moved around the floor, Lee let a small smile come to their face. The dance was simple and James wasn't bad with swaying to the music. The enby mostly followed the other’s lead because they had two left feet when it came to dancing. Situations like this became embarrassing if there was a misstep on their part. Ninety-nine percent of the time it was to be honest.

“May I cut in?”

Lee could feel James tighten his grip momentarily. They had to refuse the tension before anyone got hurt because of them. It wouldn't be worth the headache of someone getting thrown out.

“James.” The enby bowed to his dance partner after moving away. “Thank you for the dance. It was lovely.”

Said person had no other choice but to bow back. The other could see how upset the man had become but there was nothing to be done about it. Lee wasn't his and he wasn't Lee’s. They were both free to do as they chose, whether or not they liked the choice.

“You are welcome, Lee.” Without another word, James disappeared into the crowd. Lee could still feel his eyes as they turned to the neglected man.

“Hello.” The man smiled. He wore an entire white suit with a black bow tie. Gray blue eyes blinked as their owner realized they were wearing an entire black suit with a white bowtie. Even the soft masks on their faces matched, Lee’s being black with silver designs as Elias’s was white with gold designs. Suits and masks that were total opposites while complimenting the wearers.

“Hi.” Lee replied with a smile. They held their hands out towards this stranger standing in front of them. He seemed to have dressed to impress while the enby just threw on whatever Cathy gave to them. A passing glance in her direction told them she planned for Lee to meet the other if the smirk on her face was any indication.

“My name is Elias. Cathy tells me your name is Lee.” Elias boldly pulled Lee to his own body with hands on the small of their back forcing Lee to put their hands on his shoulders. “I've got you, Lee Fallon. I shall not let you fall.”

Another tune started up, slower for reasons only Lee could guess. Elias led them around the room more beautifully than James could ever dream of. The man dipped Lee low as they held onto one of Elias’s shoulders to not fall completely to the ground. He lightly ran a hand up Lee’s body followed by his face. They were gently lifted back up to a standing position before continuing the dance.

It went on for a little longer and Lee was loving every second they had together. Elias was being so careful with them, which was one thing Lee absolutely adored in the bears they'd find. It didn't seem like this one was a bear, oh no. The muscular man was more bull than bear. The enby just wanted to be held all night in the strong arms that held him currently.

Shivers rippled through their body in the best possible way as Lee was brought back in from being twisted outward. Sinuous moves were what kept drawing Elias’s hands to Lee’s backside and hips they noticed. A smirk stretched across their lips as the man kept twirling them around the floor, thought that’s what people invented dancing for. All eyes were on them now as the two continued their dance of love and adoration.

Though as all good things, they must come to an end. The two stilled in the middle of the floor with eyes only for each other. Elias held Lee closer still as he kissed them gently on the mouth, then proceeded to kiss them on the cheeks. He moved to Lee’s ear and tugged it with his teeth.

“This night has been very enjoyable. Please don't be afraid to call.” Elias produced his number while the enby could feel the other’s excitement from the dance once he moved back to give them some semblance of space. No more words needed to be exchanged as Lee gripped the man’s hand in their own.

“Why don't we leave now? I'm sure I won't be missed and neither would you.” There was a wide grin claiming Lee’s face as they felt Elias grip their hand tightly after quickly pocketing the number in case their offer was declined. No doubt was in either of their minds while they had this conversation though. The enby too confident and Elias too happy to even think of anything but spending the night together and in love.

“Lee?” Cathy had come up to the two with mock confusion on her face as she wound her arm with her friend’s. She could tell they were thrilled and her mask slipped for a second to smugness before she covered it up. “Hello there. I'm Cathy, one of Lee’s very close friends. We spoke on the phone.”

“Elias.” Honey red eyes skimmed over her in disinterest. Lee was wondering if this was just a test from Cathy to see if Elias would turn his head at the first attractive woman he'd lay eyes on. His eyes met the gray blue of Lee’s own. More than a subtle gesture of them leaving was helpful as it was one cue Cathy had picked up on. “It has been a lovely party.”

The two didn't depart immediately, wanting to thank their hostess for inviting them to the party. Lee kissed her cheeks in thanks. Elias took her hand and kissed it while also thank her.

“I hope something good will be happening since you both are tragically leaving early tonight.”

Lee and Elias looked at one another with small smiles. 

“We regret to be leaving so early, but my brother and I need to leave in the morning to go back to Ork to take care of some business there. Our other brothers are having a hard time adjusting while we are not there to help. I would love for Lee to accompany me on the journey though. Enamor them with the beauty of my land and the people there.” His eyes met their’s and they knew they wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Yes.” Lee nodded as his smile became wider before pressing a soft kiss to Elias’s cheek. “I would love that.”

“Lovely.” The man breathed the word against Lee’s temple in adoration.

“Please be careful on your way there.” Cathy said with a smile of her own and a few tears in her eyes. “Take care of them, Elias. For my sake if not their own.”

A firm nod was her answer. He knew he needed to carry on this silent promise. The enby was one of the most important people to her and she didn’t want to lose him anymore than Elias did now. Their dance spoke volumes about how much Lee had enjoyed themselves compared to their dance with James. An utter shame before Elias stepped in to save the other. The two were much better suited with each other than other people.

Lee leaned a majority of his weight on Elias. Having the man so close was nicer than having any other. They felt bad about what happened with James, but it had been necessary to rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere that had surrounded the three when Elias stepped in on the dance floor. Tension could certainly be cut with a knife until Elias forced Lee to move into the first step and then the next. Too soon it was ended but more enjoyable with the man nonetheless.

The two shared more than a few looks until they could not bare it anymore and gave a final goodnight to Cathy before taking their leave. Walking through the huge room gave them a chance to bathe in each other’s presence. Comfortability had them relaxing once the two were out of the building and under the stars and moon. Elias opened the door for Lee to get in after they got to his car. An older model but one Lee could appreciate; like a fine wine.

Elias shut their door gently before he got in on the driver’s side. He didn’t want to seem too eager if Lee wasn’t one to want whatever was happening between them. There was an undercurrent of emotion that he knew the enby was keeping under wraps until they felt settled enough to share. He could bare to ask as long as Lee wouldn’t tell him no. If that was indeed the case, this would lead to the utmost embarrassment for them both.

“Hotel?” Elias started the car so he wouldn’t have to look at the other. The answer counted the most. He would simply drive wherever Lee wanted to be dropped off at if he’d been reading the situation and the other’s emotions wrong. Somehow though, he knew he was doing right as he felt he already knew what the answer would be that would fall from the enby’s lips.

“You better drive fast, I’m already leaking and aching for you.” Lee whispered into the quietness of the car. The space between them seemed too much, but they knew if they didn’t keep some sort of distance, they wouldn’t stop until they were both finished with this particular dance. Urgency laced their voice as to get Elias moving so they wouldn’t have to wait long to release. Multiple times if they were lucky.

Elias had never driven so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I could go on and on about these two. They are absolutely amazing and lovable characters. I cry every time. ALSO A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY THREE PEEPS OVER ON TWITTER WHO MADE ELEEAS FANART *sobs for years*
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
